


A Prayer to Remember

by Lookatthestars98



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Multi, Post Game, Short, Short Drabble, dark skinned kanaya, deity beta kids, deity rose lalonde, just a short smol vent, mostly rose and kanaya, priestess kanaya maryam, probably not gonna continue, temple au, yell at me if you want more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatthestars98/pseuds/Lookatthestars98
Summary: this is just some hella short drabble about deity beta kids, specifically in context of rosemaryincludes a dark skinned kanaya in a temple full of white girlsprobably not gonna get updated or written further but I guess if people really want it comment and let me know?





	

_Oh Goddess.._

_The palest moonlight in the darkest of nights…_

_Brighten our world with your knowledge,_

_Guide us to a prosperous future,_

 

 

_“Please, help me excel in my studies and please my master”_

**_That attitude and honesty will serve you fine._**

_“Help me to see the truth that eludes me”_

**_Take a step back and shake off the webs in your eyes._**

_“Guide my path so I might choose something that makes me fulfilled”_

**_Trust in your mother, she knows what suits you._**

_“Show me the path towards success in my business”_

**_Be practical, logical, and efficient._**

_“Please, help me to serve you.”_

_At that prayer, she paused. The source of the prayer was a new girl at her temple. Normally, she didn’t really have much patience for those who served her temple, as most of them adopted a snooty attitude she didn’t much care for. Though her brother often accused her of being similarly condescending, she had a right to be so, unlike those tending to her temple. She frowned for a moment, trying to realize what was different about the new girl._

_Ah._

_Her skin was a warm cocoa, her short hair dark as night. Most temple girls were required to resemble her in some way, shape or form, which meant that there were mainly girls with both hair and skin exceptionally pale. She had little patience for such things as skin and hair color, however she could notice that the new temple girl was interesting in more ways than one._

_What is her name?_  


Kanaya took a deep breath to steady herself before stepping carefully into her new quarters. Scanning the room, she sighed in relief in seeing that it was empty. She walked towards the only empty bunk in the room, a bottom one in the back corner. Carefully, she arranged her few belongings around the bed, hiding her prize sewing kit inside the pillow. Better to be safe than sorry, after all. Glancing outside one of the few windows in the room, she noticed the sun was starting to set. Sighing, she headed out to find the dining area, where everyone was undoubtedly eating already.

While Kanaya was expecting it, she still was struck by how silent the dining area became after she entered it. She walked carefully to get herself a plate, feeling many eyes on her. She was almost grateful when the silences broke out into whispers after she sat down. Kanaya ate quickly, trying not to attract any further attention while also trying to gather information about the people she’d be surrounded with from now on. 

Feeling out of place was an understatement. She stuck out like a sore thumb. A sore, dark thumb. Her brown skin, dark hair and eyes were drastically different than the pale, thin women around her. Even her clothes didn’t match. Kanaya was wearing the green and black colors of her family, with hints of purple and gray, while everyone else was wearing shades of yellow and orange, with touches of blue. It looked as though she would need to make some new clothes for herself soon. 

Kanaya waited until the rest of the girls had finished eating and washing up (she counted around twelve of them) before she did the same. However she didn’t head to their shared quarters afterwards, instead deciding to explore the rest of the temple without anybody staring at her.

The temple was elegant, yet simple. It seemed to suit the seer, in Kanaya’s opinion. There was a large open space, with a commanding statue of the seer herself. In front of the statue was a brazier with which to burn offerings, and next to it lay a pristine fountain.

Kanaya stopped for a moment before the brazier, feeling regret. She had nothing to give. Moving on, she faced the statue; the seer’s eyes were dark and cold. She took a deep breath, got on her knees, and started to pray.

”Please, help me to serve you,” she paused for a moment. There was so much she needed guidance for. “I know it must be your will that I am here, and yet I am frightened. Please guide me to the right path. Help me to know peace here, devoting myself to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> so there you go  
> uhh just yep  
> let me know what you think, and if anyone has any ideas for a continuation feel free to add in  
> thanks for reading my low key drabble C:


End file.
